Duck Butt's Back!
by KawaiiShyGirl
Summary: Sorry , discontinued.. I apologise but .. I can't do it .. I'm sincerely sorry.. :/
1. Chapter 1

Hi, this is my 1st story. So please don't hate? Please and thank you… -KawaiiShyGirl

*Thinking*

"talking"

**Inner sakura**

It was a cloudy day in the Konoha village. Although, there was one pink haired kunoichi that was freaking out because of her old shishou, she was told her old, long-time crush was coming back. She used to like him but now it was different..

"Tsunade-shishou, with all due respect, I DO NOT want to see the duck-butt here in Konoha!" screamed Sakura.

"Sakura-chan, please, I've had enough of your yelling. Do not argue with me. He will be here soon and he'll be under ANBU's watchful eye. Don't worry." Tsunade said.

"Shishou, why must he come back, I mean, Naruto and I have got Sai now so we don't need him!" Sakura said.

As they said that, they heard a knock on the door. "Come in!" said the hokage.

Team 7 had come in with the opposing Uchiha with them. Sakura glared at the Uchiha as he just smirked." Hello Sakura-Chan, how are you today?" Sasuke said.

"Just pleasant, hi Kakashi-sensei, Naruto, and Sai, what's up?" Sakura smiled as she greeted her team as they hugged each of them.

"We're doing just fine. Naruto just needs to stop at the hospital, nothing serious though." Kakashi replied.

"Great!" Sakura replied.

Tsunade cut in. "Now Sakura you may go now. I think your little boyfriend's here anyway... "*Why him...*

"Thanks Tsunade-sama, I was going to surprise her." Shika said.

Sakura turned around and hugged him and kissed his cheek. "Let's go! Bye guys and Tsunade-shishou! Uchiha…"

"Bye Sakura!" Everyone called(not including Sasuke).

How was it? I don't know how this will turn out.. Please tell me if it's terrible or not! Thanks…


	2. Chapter 2

This is the second chapter! :D Hope you like it! –KawaiiShyGirl

"Talking"

*Thinking*

**INNER SAKURA**

- SAKURAS POV-

"C'mon, Shika-kun, hurry up! Ino's going to kill us if we're late getting to our lunch double date again! Kiba and Naruto are going to eat all the ramen before we even get there!" I yelled at my boyfriend as I dragged him to the ramen shop.

**INO'S GOING TO BE SO ANGRY THAT YOU-KNOW-WHO'S BACK!**

*Agreed*

"Don't worry, we'll get there with tons of time to spare woman! Look, there's the shop now. See, Ino's not even there yet. She's over there with Kiba. She's just arriving too! Now stop dragging me!" Shika said.

I sighed as I slowed my pace and Shika put his arm around me and kissed my cheek. "Sorry Shika but I don't want Ino nagging me saying 'Oi Forehead! Why are you dating my lazy teammate?' It's so irritating!"

Shika kissed my forehead and muttered something about being troublesome. "C'mon, let's go in and beat them inside."

I giggled and went inside the ramen shop and wasn't surprised when I saw Naruto gobbling down his 6th ramen bowl as I saw Hinata timidly watching from afar. I called her over which accidently startled her in the process… Oops...

"HINATA, ARE YOU OKAY!" Naruto yelled with a mouthful of ramen which sounded like 'mirata, ba woo otay'

I smacked him on the head which caused him to spill out all his noodles everywhere. "Idiot, swallow then talk!" I walked over to Hinata to check of she was okay. "You okay, Hinata?"** NARUTO'S SOOO STUPID SOMETIMES**

"Y-yes, I'm p-perfectly f-fine. Hello Shikamaru-san, N-naruto-kun." Hinata replied.

"Hey Hinata. Sorry that Sakura scared you" Shikamaru said.

"Oh, it's f-"Hinata began to say but was cut off.

"Pfft, Sakura-chan can't even say it herself!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Shut up Naruto! Sorry Hinata-chan! I didn't mean to…" Sakura said.

"It's ok-"Hinata began to say but again, was cut off.

"YO! Ino and Kiba here! Whoa, Shikamaru and Sakura are finally here before us!" Kiba said.

"That's so surprising! Oh, hi Hinata. Hi Naruto." Ino said

"Yo!" Naruto said, eating his noodles.

"Hi… Uh oh, S-sakura-chan… S-Sasuke-san is coming… "Hinata said.

"That's nice…" She ran to hide behind Shikamaru but she was easily seen by him.

"Hello everyone, Sakura-chan." Sasuke greeted.

"Only friends call me 'Sakura-chan', Uchiha!" Sakura replied coldly as she stood upright from behind Shika.

"Why don't you just leave Sasuke? As you can see, we are on a date with Kiba and Ino while Naruto and Hinata are… hanging out…" Shika said.

"Fine, I'll leave but I'll be back…for Sakura" Sasuke said.

"Umm, no thank you, Sasuke." Sakura said.

"Hey, Sasuke, Why don't we go to the training grounds or something?" Naruto asked.

"Sure, meet you at the old one." Sasuke replied as he winked at Sakura with a smirk on his face.

"Anyways, what should we order…?" Sakura said.

-3 hours later-

"Hey Hinata, when are you going to ask Naruto out?" I asked her as Ino, Hinata and I were shopping as Kiba, Shika, and Naruto waited outside the store watching the bags.

"W-what do you mean?" Hinata stuttered as she turned a bright pink.

"Don't try hiding your little crush from us, missy!" Ino replied.

She blushed harder. "Well, N-Naruto-kun should make the 1st move… Besides, Neji-nii-kun would scare him off."

I laughed. "Ha! Naruto won't get scared off that easily! Trust me, Hinata-chan, Naruto likes you and I'll try to convince him to make the 1st move!" I smiled.

Hinata's eyes sparkled "Really! Thank you, Sakura-chan!"

They finished shopping and moved onto another store as the boys continued to carry their bags. They ran into Tenten with Neji and Temari with her brothers. They met up and went to Hinata's house in the end. As soon as they got in, the boys collapsed onto the sofas.

"Finally, we're free from all the shopping bags! "Kankurou stated.

"Hey Naruto, I need to speak to you." I winked at Hinata.

Naruto looked confused but still came either way.

"What's up Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked.

" Hey, you like Hinata-chan right?" I asked as I look at him with twinkling eyes.

He looked down timidly "Maybee…" He blushed.

"Weelll! Make the 1st move already! I might know that she likes you too!" I said as I saw Naruto's hyperactive energy again as I said that.

"REALLY, OMG, THANKS SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto yelled at me.

I sighed. **Love is definitely blind to some people…especially Naruto… and us. We took a LONG time to get together with Shika. Well, if he wasn't lazy and asked us out, we wouldn't have this problem….ARE YOU LISTENING! ***Huh? **What**?*** I hate you** *you basically hate yourself…***WHATEVER! Hey Shika's talking to you..**

"Sakura..?" Shika said.

"Huh? Oh sorry, umm, yeah, you were saying?" I blushed.

"You spaced out for a minute there. Are you okay?" Shika puts his hand to my forehead.

"I'm fine Shika! Don't worry. I was just thinking." I gave him a reassuring smile.

-SASUKE'S POV-

*Ugh, how do I get Sakura to fall for me again? Think, Sasuke, think! Maybe I can do one of those cliché things they have in the movies and books and stuff… Nahh... Something different… Something original… GAH! Hey, is someone talking to me… Why am I saying this to myself… -insert face palm here- I'm pathetic...*

"Hello? What the-..? GAAH FANGIRLS!" I scream as I run away from the mob of girls coming my way.

**Soo? What did you think? Bad,good? Weird? I DUNNO! Feedback **


End file.
